Sponsor:Bee Movie
Bee Movie is a sponsorship. It is a CGI-animated film about a bee named Barry B. Benson, who decides to explore beyond his home (hive). Arrived on Gaia- around September 17 2007. Quest The Bee Movie quest involved Gaians watching the Bee Movie trailer in Gaia Cinemas, after the trailer the item was received, then with that Gaians were told to put on the Bee Movie Suit and talk to Barry, who gave away Bee Movie Helmets. By entering Gaia Towns after watching the trailer and wearing the suit, Gaians were much smaller in appearance. Gaians then found Beehives in the trees and were able to enter them. The third item came from an announcement informing Gaians of the Bee Movie theater release. There was also a Guild during the time of this quest; where people could discuss bees or the movie. On the Guild homepage and in Barry's Profile there was a link to have a Bee Movie style banner as a signature. There was also a choice in the post-style menu, titled "Honey", that styled the Gaians post with honeycombs. Quotes *'Bee Movie:' *Hi there! I'm Barry B. Benson, who are you? *I'm not a mosquito! Sponsorship Items: Quest Rewards *Bee Movie Suit *Bee Movie Helmet *Bee Movie Gun Trivia *The Bee Movie Suit is used as a running gag among Gaians, in that there are/were so many Bee Movie Suits, that there isn't anything anyone could do with them. Gaians found the item unappealing and thus it is rare to see anyone wearing one. Some Gaians have taken it upon themselves to buy Bee Movie Suits as a personal collecting quest. It is unknown what these Collectors plan to do with the Suits. *With the introduction of the Bee Movie quest, the ability to see ones Avatar in a smaller size was created. Though this feature is no longer available in Gaia Towns, it was available for the OMG app called Gaia Virtual Lounge. *On Saturday March 21, 2009, Admin posted a poll, while Basic Fishing Rod was the answer, the Bee Movie Suit was voted on over 300 times. "Which item do you think is most commonly found in Gaians' inventories?": Ohh~Cean Blue Head Wrap / Cuttlefish / Labu Necklace / Basic Fishing Rod / Warm Starter Sandals / Bee Movie Suit / Olive Matte Floor Tile 'Bee Suit prank' On January 8, 2008, a Gaian created a thread in GCD to discuss the dislike / hatred of the Bee Movie Suit. Within the thread a plan was devised to get rid of the suits by sending them to various Devs. It was called The Great Bee Suit Extermination of 2008. In response to GCD Bee Suit Extermination, Lanzer and several artists showed up for "Ask The Admin" thread, wearing Bee Movie Suits. Gallery Sponsoravatar_BeeMovie_BarryBBenson.png|Barry B. Benson Beemovie_gaian.jpg‎|Gaian flying around Beehive Beemovie_theater.jpg‎|Gaia Cinema in Bee Movie style Beemove_bee_BG1.jpg‎|Bee Movie background External links NA = (Not Available) Source(s): *Official site: Bee Movie *Wikipedia: Bee Movie Thread(s): *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.48274979/?action=viewResult Poll - Most Common Item Around *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.36803373/ Sticky: Ask the admin (Lanzer types about receiving 430 bee suits) *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.36614491/ I want to make Bee Suits extinct (<250 listings to go WTF!). Profile(s): *http://www.gaiaonline.com/p/9310765 GAIA Barry B. Benson NA *http://www.gaiaonline.com/event/beemovie/sigprofile.php?sig=0 Bee Movie signatures NA Other: *http://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds/?guild_id=53151 Dreamworks Presents: The Official Bee Movie Guild NA *http://www.gaiaonline.com/journal/?mode=view&post_id=16961455 Journal - The Great Bee Suit Extermination of 2008 NA Category:Sponsor